paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubble, Virgil and the ricochet
Summary A two-man pirate-television satellite - KLA - is knocked out of orbit when a faulty rocket explodes in its vicinity. Sherbet rescues one of the crew, but the presenter, Rick O'Shea, refuses to perform a space walk to Thunderbird 3. Virgil and Delilah, in Thunderbird 2, must destroy the KLA satellite before it crashes into a Middle-Eastern oil refinery - whether or not O'Shea is still aboard. Meanwhile, Rubble has a first time duty in space in Thunderbird 5. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * EOS * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 3 * Rubble * Delilah International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 3 * Thunderbird 5 Episode (The Episode begin where a rocket is ready for launch at International Space Control.) Professor Marshall: Good morning, Power. Mr Power: Good morning, Professor Marshall. I didn't expect you this early. Professor Marshall: I came in to check on the fault. Mr Power: It's been cleared. The computer programmed a three-minute recheck. Then, the countdown continued. Professor Marshall: Good. What's the new EBO? Mr Power: 15.03 hundred hours. Professor Marshall: Four hours to blast-off. Right, I'll leave you to it. Or rather, leave the computer to it. (At IR HQ, Virgil and Delilah are watching the news.) Virgil: The many satellites orbiting the world travel in an exact, internationally controlled path. But that TV station is not controlled, it's a menace. And it could cause a very serious accident. Delilah: I agreed with you on this one, Mr Virgil. (On board the Satellite, Loman gets breakfast ready, which consists of Honey Crunch Crispies.) Rick O'Shea: For the last time, Loman, it's Rick - Pying! - O'Shea. Got it? Loman: Yeah, I got it, as you so quaintly put it. Rick O'Shea: Well, you loused it up twice during the last session. Loman: I doubt if anyone was foolish enough to be tuned in. Rick O'Shea: Ha-hah, very funny. Now, how about breakfast? It's your turn. Loman: All right, it should be ready. Rick O'Shea: How I ever got landed with a guy like you, I'll never know. Loman: The feeling's mutual, I assure you. Rick O'Shea: Oh, no! Not Honey Crunch Crispies again! Loman: We do advertise them, you know. They gave us a year's free supply. (At Martian Control,) Professor Marshall: Power, just a quick word. Mr Power: Hello, Professor. Professor Marshall: Your transfer to Area Control has come through. Mr Power: That's great! I mean, I'll be sorry to leave here. Professor Marshall: I understand, Power. Automated launchings can be very boring. Sentinel Base Computer: Minus 60. Six-zero seconds. Professor Marshall: Well, may I wish you the very best of luck for the future. Mr Power: Thank you, Professor. Sentinel Base Computer: Minus ten, one-zero seconds. Five, four, three, two, one, zero. Professor Marshall: We must keep in touch. (Then there was trouble.) Mr Power: Professor! Emergency! Professor Marshall: What's wrong? Mr Power: I'll get a computer read-out. The second stage has failed to separate. Professor Marshall: It looks bad. Switch to manual control. Professor Marshall: Try to activate cut-off. Mr Power: Right. Negative response. Professor Marshall: Well, it seems we have a rogue bird on our hands. Keep trying. Mr Power: It's no good. The fault won't clear. Professor Marshall: Contact ISC for clearance. I can't take a chance. We'll have to abort." Mr Power: Calling International Space Control. International Space Control. Calling International Space Control. This is Sentinel Base. International Space Control, come in, please. ISC Commander: International Space Control. Go ahead. Mr Power: This is Sentinel Base. We have a stage failure on a Telsat Four. Request clearance to destroy. ISC Commander: Will calculate clear station and inform you. Out. (Back at IR HQ, Virgil tries to contact Thunderbird 5 but cannot get through. He contacts Thunderbird 3 instead.) Virgil: Tracy Island to Thunderbird 5. Do you hear me, John? Come in, Thunderbird 5. Tracy Island to Thunderbird 3. Sherbet: Thunderbird 3. Loud and clear. Virgil: What's the status, Sherbet? Sherbet: We transferred the replacement module to Thunderbird 5. But it will be three hours before it's operational. Virgil: That's good to hear. Any word from John? Sherbet: Negative, Rubble's gonna help EOS to fill in John's duties while he's away. Virgil: Okay but we'll be in touch. Sherbet: F.A.B. (Meanwhile, Loman says he is cutting the signal, and goes to check one of the computers. He finds out that the explosion has moved their satellite, and it is now in a position for going into re-entry.) Loman: I don't like it. I need more time to assess the damage. Rick O'Shea: You worry too much. Loman: "I still think I should go outside and take a look. Rick O'Shea: You can't, we're on the air in two minutes. And Loman, concentrate, will you? Loman: All right, all right. Rick O'Shea: OK, ready? A great big hello to all you earthbound pop-lovers. This is Rick.... ha-ha, Rick O'Shea, your... your high-flying disconaut, with another non-stop rotating show featuring the Sensational Sixty. And now, to start the spinner in, Little Luther and "Shram-Shram". Rick O'Shea: You were late again. Loman: I've got more important things to think about. Rick O'Shea: If you louse it up just once more.... Loman: You'd better get back. The tape's ending. (So he had no choice but to fix the air supply.) Loman: I'll have to go outside. I should've done so in the first place. Rick O'Shea: Now, wait a minute, Loman. Loman: I don't think you realise the seriousness of the situation. Rick O'Shea: All I know is I wouldn't go out there for a sack full of diamonds. Loman: Someone's got to go. Rick O'Shea: Rather you than me. Rick O'Shea: Closing airlock. Loman: Open outer door. Rick O'Shea: Rick... O'Shea. Rick... O'Shea. Ha! A kid could do it. Loman: I'm at the damaged area. Rick O'Shea: What can you see? Loman, how is it? Loman: Not good. I'm coming back for a laser. Rick O'Shea: Can you fix it? Loman: I don't know. Maybe. Loman: Close the outer door. Rick O'Shea: Opening airlock. Hey, Loman, the door's jammed. Loman: Try again. Rick O'Shea: It's not moving. Loman: Keep trying. Rick O'Shea: It's no good. It's jammed solid. Loman: O'Shea, you've got to get me out of here. (Meanwhile, back on Thunderbird 5, Rubble managed to received the distress call.) Rick O'Shea: This is station KLA. We're in real trouble and need help urgently. Rubble: It looks like it'll be another two hours before we're back in business. In the mean time, International Rescue is non-operational. International Rescue, this is Rubble from Thunderbird 5, we have a situation. (At IR HQ, Virgil, Sherbet and Delilah gathered at the lounge.) Rubble: The station KLA needs help urgently, Loman's trapped, and they can't understand the circuit with the door's jammed. Virgil: Okay, we're on our way, Rubble. Keep us inform about the status of the KLA Rubble: F.A.B. Sherbet: Okay, I'll take Thunderbird 3 to go and help Mr O'Shea. Virgil: That's good because Delilah and I will take Thunderbird 2 as quick as possible. Delilah: Let's go, Virgil, time to fly. Virgil: Now, you're speaking with my kind. (As they got geared up, suited and got into their vehicles.) Virgil: You ready, girl? Thunderbird 2: Thunderbird 2, ready for take-off, Virgil. Sherbet: Me and Thunderbird 3 are ready Thunderbird 3: Thunderbird 3, ready for launch. 5 4 3 2 1 Sherbet: Thunderbirds are go! (As Sherbet reached into space with Thunderbird 3.) Thunderbird 3: Sherbet, we're now already contact with the KLA Sherbet: Put on frequency. Thunderbird 3 to KLA. Over. Thunderbird 3 to KLA. Rick O'Shea: KLA hearing you loud and clear. How soon will you be here? Sherbet: About three minutes. We'll be in visual contact any second. Thunderbird 3: That must be it. Sherbet: This is Thunderbird 3. We're going to come alongside. When we're in position, open the outer airlock door. Rick O'Shea: Right. Thunderbird 3: Okay, Sherbet, as soon as I come alongside with the KLA, you grabbed Mr O'Shea. Sherbet: Got it, Thunderbird 3. (As Sherbet leaves Thunderbird 3 and picks up Loman. He then space walks back over to Thunderbird 3 and enters the ship.) Rubble: How is he, Sherbet? Sherbet: He's in a bad way. I'm bringing him back. Rubble: OK, be careful. Thunderbird 3: Sherbet, we're losing altitude every second. I estimate we'll re-enter Earth's atmosphere in about four minutes. Sherbet: OK, Rubble, Tell O'Shea to get into his space suit. Loman will be all right. I'm going back to help O'Shea. Rubble: Right. Now listen carefully, O'Shea. Loman will recover. Put on a space suit. My friend's gonna get you out, and there isn't much time. Rick O'Shea: Listen, I won't be able to do it. Rick O'Shea: It's no good. I can't do it. Sherbet: I'm in the airlock. Make sure you have your spacesuit on correctly. I'm going to cut through the door. Rick O'Shea: Hold it, there's something I must tell you. (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups